¡Adelante, DaiMiyaKen!
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Daisuke, Miyako y Ken eran muy diferentes pero se complementaban a la perfección. Nadie lo entendía, pero a ellos les daba igual. Porque ellos juntos era ¡DaiMiyaKen! Y eran los mejores amigos. [Conjunto de viñetas sueltas, sin orden concreto, de anécdotas de su amistad]
1. Prólogo

Aquí vengo con la introducción, prólogo o como queráis llamarlo de un reto que Carrie dejó en Mendigas Fickeras, y que yo tomé si me dejaba tiempo para planearlo (por falta de tiempo). Es el siguiente **:**

Reto de **Carrie Summertime** , tomado por **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Quiero empezar a poblar esto de DaiMiyaKen amistoso. Los quiero a ellos tres. IMPORTANTE: NO ha de existir ninguna clase de relación romántica ni interés de la misma índole entre ellos tres. Ya abajo especifico. **Características** : Con el pasar del tiempo y las situaciones, Daisuke, Ken y Miyako se han vuelto amigos muy unidos. Hacen de todo juntos, Miya no tiene inconvenientes de acompañarlos a los partidos de fút, Dai y Ken se aguantan sus películas moñas y así. A muchos les asombra que ellos, teniendo poco en común, se lleven tan bien. Dai y Ken pueden celarla en plan "es nuestra mejor amiga", Miyako debe dar el visto bueno a sus novias y así. Como parejas (posibles) Miyako podría tener algo con Jou o Koushirou (nada de otro). Daisuke podría tener algún que otro coqueteo raro con Mimi y Ken una relación de idas y vueltas con Hikari. Pero que sus parejas no coman la trama, que se centre en ellos tres. ¿Extensión? Puede ser un oneshot pero da más para longshot. Que no supere los nueve capítulos. Rating: K más o T. **Género** : Amistad/Comedia con algún momento de Drama o Hurt/Comfort.

Y nada más. Lo dejo aquí, y más abajo dejaré alguna nota.

Digimon no me pertenecem solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

¡Adelante, DaiMiyaKen!

Prólogo.

A Miyako le habían dicho lo extraño que era que siendo tan diferentes los tres, viviese con Daisuke y Ken, y ella siempre se había encogido de hombros. La decisión casi había sido instantánea desde el momento en el que los chicos se pusieron a buscar un apartamento cuando iban a entrar a la universidad. La chica les propuso vivir con ella, aprovechando que su compañera de piso se iba, y aunque al principio estuvieron algo reticentes (algo de que Daisuke pretendía ligar mucho en la universidad y sería mejor un apartamento solo de hombres), finalmente fue la mejor opción. Desde el principio fue genial, porque ya habían cogido mucha confianza desde su aventura en el Digimundo y se complementaban bien. Ken era el tranquilo y Daisuke el pasota, pero de alguna manera Miyako conseguía equilibrar las cosas. Así que convivir con ellos fue natural.

Otra de las cosas que solían preguntarle era quién de los dos era su novio, y la respuesta siempre era la misma; ninguno. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que solamente por vivir con chicos tenía que ser pareja con alguno? ¡Eran amigos! Pero nadie parecía creerle. Decían que estaban demasiado unidos, que se llevaban demasiado bien y que ellos la celaban mucho. Decían que en el fondo ella estaba enamorada de alguno de ellos pero que aún no lo sabía, y que ellos a su vez elo estaban de ella (o alguno entre ellos). Pero Miyako sabía que no; Daisuke y Ken eran como sus hermanos, y sabía que ellos la veían a ella de la misma manera.

Así que a Miyako le daba igual lo que la gente dijese. Ellos tres eran completamente diferentes peor juntos funcionaban muy bien. Ellos tres se querían como hermanos y amigos, pero no había sentimientos románticos entre ellos. Y ellos tres se necesitaban entre ellos, si bien cada uno de ellos estaba enamorado de otra persona y en un futuro formaría una familia.

Y mientras observaba cómo Daisuke engullía las galletas que Mimi les había llevado, y Ken lo miraba negando con la cabeza, Miyako lo tuvo claro.

Ellos tres eran mejores amigos, y eso simplemente estaba bien.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Es corto, pero voy a explicar por qué. Al principio pensé en hacer un one-shot, pero tengo demasiadas ideas para ellos y quedaría extra largo, lo que supone que me cueste más escribirlo completo y tardaría más en subirlo. Así que pensé en hacerlo por capítlos, ya que Carrie, tú dijiste que creías que daba para ellos. Estoy de acuerdo, así que pensé en hacer una pequeña introducción para empezar. He decidido que van a ser capítulos sueltos, donde Miyako o alguno de los chicos recuerdan alguna escena/anécdota que les pasase a ellos. Quiero meter esos elementos que pusiste en tu pedido/reto. Y espero que te guste este formato. si no, sé libre de decírmelo.

La verdad es que tengo un montón de retos por cumplir, pero me decidí por empezar este por dos cosas. Primera, es una historia más ligerita, donde puedo meter humor (que es a lo que tiendo siempre) y es más amistad que amor (y yo necesito alejarme del amor después del yamichi que consumió todas mis fuerzas ajja). Y segunda, pero no menos importante, has contado en Mundo real que lo estás pasando mal por el tema de tu aita, y aunque esto sea una chorrada, quería darte un pequeño regalo, para que te animes un poco y te distraigas si te apetece leerlo. Sé que no soluciona tus problemas, y que yo no he sido de las que te ha dicho nada en el topic que hablaste (no estaba en el momento y decirlo 3 días después me parecía extraño), pero es mi pequeño grano de arena para ti. Espero que te gustem de verdad, y espero que te animes y que todo salga bien. ¡Ánimo y muchas fuerzas y abrazos desde Euskadi!

Creo que nada más... espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	2. Días de fútbol

Aquí vengo con la introducción, prólogo o como queráis llamarlo de un reto que Carrie dejó en Mendigas Fickeras, y que yo tomé si me dejaba tiempo para planearlo (por falta de tiempo). Es el siguiente **:**

Reto de **Carrie Summertime** , tomado por **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Quiero empezar a poblar esto de DaiMiyaKen amistoso. Los quiero a ellos tres. IMPORTANTE: NO ha de existir ninguna clase de relación romántica ni interés de la misma índole entre ellos tres. Ya abajo especifico. **Características** : Con el pasar del tiempo y las situaciones, Daisuke, Ken y Miyako se han vuelto amigos muy unidos. Hacen de todo juntos, Miya no tiene inconvenientes de acompañarlos a los partidos de fút, Dai y Ken se aguantan sus películas moñas y así. A muchos les asombra que ellos, teniendo poco en común, se lleven tan bien. Dai y Ken pueden celarla en plan "es nuestra mejor amiga", Miyako debe dar el visto bueno a sus novias y así. Como parejas (posibles) Miyako podría tener algo con Jou o Koushirou (nada de otro). Daisuke podría tener algún que otro coqueteo raro con Mimi y Ken una relación de idas y vueltas con Hikari. Pero que sus parejas no coman la trama, que se centre en ellos tres. ¿Extensión? Puede ser un oneshot pero da más para longshot. Que no supere los nueve capítulos. Rating: K más o T. **Género** : Amistad/Comedia con algún momento de Drama o Hurt/Comfort.

Y nada más. Lo dejo aquí, y más abajo dejaré alguna nota.

Digimon no me pertenecem solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

¡Adelante, DaiMiyaKen!

Capítulo I. Días de fútbol

Miyako siempre les acompañaba a sus partidos de fútbol. Al principio ellos se avergonzaban, y es que la chica no era lo que se podría decir discreta. Inoue gritaba, mucho. Y soltaba palabrotas. Chillaba para animar a Ken a que metiese un gol, berreaba a Daisuke para que dejase de fallar el tiro.

Ellos pensaban que no habría algo peor que eso, hasta que un día ella enfermó y no hubo griterío en el campo. Fue una victoria agridulce, y cuando llegaron a casa, habiéndose saltado la celebración porque faltaba _algo_ , Miyako los esperaba con una pancarta hecha a todo correr.

—Mimi me ha dicho que habéis ganado —les soltó como explicación—. ¡Felicidades!

—Muchas gracias, Miya —dijo Ken, recibiendo el abrazo después que su amigo—. Pero no deberías levantarte de la cama.

—Estás enferma, Miya —le regañó Daisuke, aprovechando que podía hacerlo él esa vez—. Tápate o algo. Métete a la cama o túmbate, o algo… Te llevaremos una sopa o caldo.

—¡Calla! Estoy harta de estar tumbada; ya estoy mucho mejor —se quejó ella—. Vamos a sacar palomitas y mierdeo. ¡Y vamos a celebrar! Que Mimi me ha dicho que habéis estado sublimes. Quizá debería dejar de ir a los partidos para que os luzcáis tanto…

—¡No! —gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Miyako se quedó callada, mirándoles sin comprender nada. Vio las mejillas de ellos enrojecer mientras se observaban por el rabillo del ojo y si bien estaba acostumbrada a que Ken se sonrojase, en Daisuke era más inusual. Alzó una ceja, preguntando en silencio qué pasaba.

—No faltes —habló el castaño—. Nunca.

—No es lo mismo sin ti —añadió el otro, sonriendo suavemente.

—¡Pues claro que no! —afirmó, chillando, Miyako—. ¡Porque juntos somos…!

—¡DayMiyaKen! —fue el grito al unísono.

Los tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas y les entró tal ataque de risa que tuvieron que dejarse caer en el sofá cuando las piernas comenzaron a fallarles. Tardaron varios minutos e serenarse ya que cada vez que uno se tranquilizaba un poco, miraba a los otros dos y volvía a reírse, entrando en bucle. Finalmente, las risas fueron sonando más bajito poco a poco hasta que se mitigaron. Fue Daisuke el que rompió el silencio, poniéndose de pies de un salto y alzando un puño en alto.

—¡Voy a por patatas! —anunció al tiempo que su estómago sonaba—. Tengo un hambre atroz.

—Pediré una pizza —agregó Miyako.

—Y yo voy a bajar a la tienda a comprar unas cervezas —dijo Ken—. Ayer Dai se terminó la última.

Y entre los tres prepararon una fiesta de celebración para solo tres invitados. Pero les daba igual, porque ellos solos se servían, y no necesitaban a nadie más.

* * *

Aquí tengo el primer capítulo de esta colección de mini capítulos/drabbles. Espero que te guste, Carrie, porque le he puesto todo mi cariño. Es cortito, pero creo que queda mejor así, capítulos cortos de anécdotas entre ellos.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	3. Amenazas, pañuelos, chocolate y película

Capítulo II. Amenazas, pañuelos de papel, chocolate y una película ñoña

Miyako conoció a Yoshiro cuando comenzó a trabajar en una heladería para poder lograr algo de dinero para sus gastos. El chico resultó ser el encargado de enseñarle los trucos para el empleo y la chica no se pudo alegrar más; era realmente guapo.

Cuando esa noche llegó al apartamento, ni Ken ni Daisuke se sorprendieron cuando les dijo que estaba enamorada; Miyako era enamoradiza por naturaleza y llegaba a casa encontrando el amor de su vida al menos una vez por semana. Pero aquella vez fue diferente.

Los chicos a los que Miyako acosaba, por lo general, solían dejar de ser el foco de interés al de unos días, cuando la chica encontraba alguna cosa en la que distraerse o llegaba el siguiente, pero con Yoshiro la cosa duró más tiempo.

Los chicos se sorprendieron cuando al de una semana Miyako seguía llegando con corazoncitos en los ojos y hablando mil maravillas de su nuevo príncipe azul. Pensaron que se le pasaría pero cada día llegaba más enamorada, por lo que decidieron que era hora de hacer una visita sorpresa a aquel "maravilloso hombre que le daría los hijos más bellos del mundo" a Inoue. Así que, ni cortos ni perezosos, unas horas antes de que el turno de la chica comenzase, aparecieron en la colorida heladería.

Se sentaron en una mesa estratégicamente escogida, desde la que podían ver perfectamente cómo trabajaba Yoshiro.

―No es tan guapo ―murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, Daisuke; la camarera se sintió ignorada cuando los dos chicos guapos de la mesa pasaron de ella y apenas la miraban para pedir.

―No lo es ―asintió Ken.

Pero parecían ser los únicos que pensaban eso porque la heladería estaba atestada de chicas que iban allí más a comerse al chico con los ojos que a los helados. No tardaron en darse cuenta de ello, mientras observaban con un tic en la ceja al ver a una docena de chicas siempre a su alrededor, coqueteándole.

―Es un picaflor ―sentenció Ken, sorbiendo de su batido.

―Liga con todas ―añadió Daisuke―. No es trigo limpio.

Así que, decididos, se acercaron a la barra y se pusieron a la cola con el ticket en mano, con intención de no solo pagar sino de hacerle un par de advertencias a ese Yoshiro. Cuando llegó su turno, los dos se plantaron frente al sonriente moreno y lo fulminaron con la mirada.

―¿Tenéis vuestro ticket? ―preguntó el chico, sonriente.

Ken se lo dio de forma brusca y Daisuke puso las manos sobre la barra, de forma que quedó más cerca de él. El moreno se quedó callado, sin comprender sus caras de perro, y tecleó el importe casi sin mirar porque le daba la impresión de que si apartaba la mirada, aquellos dos chicos que no conocía de nada le saltarían a la yugular.

―Serán 750 yenes ―dijo el trabajador finalmente.

Ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo y mientras sacaban dinero se enfrentaron a él.

―Así que… Yoshiro ―murmuró, amenazador, Daisuke―. Veo que te gusta mucho hablar con chicas.

―Y jugar con los sentimientos de Miyako… ―añadió, siseando, Ken.

―¿Có…cómo sabéis mi nombre? ―preguntó, confuso, el chico―. ¿Y de qué conocéis a Miyako?

―Somos los compañeros de piso de Miyako ―explicó con seriedad el peliazul―. Y sus mejores amigos.

―Y lo sabes todo de ti ―terminó su amigo.

―No entiendo de qué va esto ―murmuró el moreno sin comprender.

―Resulta que sabemos que coqueteas con Miyako ―bisbiseó el castaño―. Pero vemos que también coqueteas con las clientas de la heladería.

―Queremos pensar que lo haces por ser amable y para que vengan más ―añadió Ichijouji―. Pero no queremos que le hagas daño a nuestra amiga.

―Y si lo haces… ―Motomiya hizo una pausa dramática―. Nos tendremos que poner muy serios.

―Y no quieres vernos serios ―aseguró el otro.

―Esperad, esperad ―Yoshiro alzó los brazos―. ¡Yo no coqueteo con Miyako!

De repente, las caras amenazantes de ambos chicos se convirtieron en dos máscaras llenas de confusión. ¿Qué acababan de escuchar? ¿Cómo que no coqueteaba? ¿Acaso no llegaba Miyako todos los días como si el chico le hubiera declarado amor eterno?

―No entiendo… ―murmuró Ken.

―Yo no coqueteo con Miyako; con nadie en realidad ―aseguró el chico y de repente se puso rojo―. Yo… tengo novia.

Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¡Eso no se lo imaginaban para nada! Miyako hablaba de él como si en un mes fuesen a estar casados, no como un chico con novia. Y en ese momento se dieron cuenta…

―¿Miyako sabe que tienes novia? ―preguntó Ken a lo que Yoshiro negó.

―¡Pues tienes que decírselo! ―el moreno no entendía nada y Daisuke bufó―. Se ha pillado por ti. Tienes que decirle que tienes novia para que no se enamore más.

―Yo… está bien ―aceptó el chico―. Lo haré luego, cuando vuelva.

―Con tacto y delicadeza ―amenazó Daisuke.

―Miyako es muy sensible ―añadió Ken.

Se fueron de allí después de terminar de pagar y sin terminar de sentir que habían hecho bien su trabajo de mejores amigos; habían ido con la idea de amenazar al chico para que las cosas fuesen bien pero el hecho de que tuviese novia cambiaba todo. Solo esperaban que Yoshiro fuese suave y para cuando llegase Miyako, estarían preparados.

Horas más tarde, ambos sentados en el sofá, escucharon la puerta abrirse y segundos después cerrarse. Miyako apareció en el umbral de la puerta y pudieron ver que estaba reprimiéndose. Casi sincronizados, los dos chicos abrieron los brazos y la chica, soltando un sollozo, se tiró hacia ellos llorando amargamente.

Si bien no necesitaban que les contase la historia, escucharon entre hipidos cómo Yoshiro le había dicho que tenía novia y que no podría corresponderla, pero que era una chica magnífica y conseguiría un buen novio. Estuvo llorando mientras ellos acariciaban su espalda dulcemente y le decían palabras de ánimo. Cuando finalmente se relajó un poco, se separó de ellos y Ken le ofreció una caja de pañuelos de papel.

―Lo siento por la escenita, chicos ―se disculpó ella―. Es que llevaba toda la tarde aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

―No pasa nada, Miya ―Ichijouji restó importancia.

―Sí, todos tenemos momentos de bajón ―aseguró Daisuke―. Y para ello siempre tenemos cosas…

Miyako dio un gritito de alegría al ver la gran bolsa de chocolates que el castaño le enseñaba y se abalanzó sobre ella mientras agradecía una y otra vez a los chicos con la boca ya llena.

―Y te dejamos elegir la película de hoy ―añadió Motomiya mientras señalaba el dvd―. ¡Todo tuyo!

―¿En serio? ―preguntó ella con ojos brillantes―. ¿Puedo elegir una peli ñoña?

―El diario de Noa está dentro esperándote ya ―se adelantó a sabiendas de que Miyako adoraba esa película y siempre era su primera opción cuando podía elegir.

La chica se acomodó entre sus dos amigos y Ken pulsó el botón de on. Mientras Daisuke apagaba la luz y la película comenzaba a salir en la televisión, Miyako miró a un lado y a otro y sonrió, sintiéndose más querida con nunca rodeada de esos dos hombres. Cogiendo a cada chico de un brazo, los atrajo a ella en un extraño abrazo que hacía que ellos quedasen incómodamente torcidos, pero que en ese momento, y viendo la situación de la chica, les dio igual.

―¿Sabéis qué, chicos? ―dijo, de repente―. Da igual lo de Yoshiro. El amor llegará, tengo tiempo. Y mientras tanto siempre me quedaréis vosotros. Porque nosotros somos…

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron justo antes de gritar al mismo tiempo.

―¡Los DaiMiyaKen!

* * *

Tercer capítulo de este fic amistoso de Daisuke, Miyako y Ken. Para Carrie especialmente con cariño.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
